Words that Have Power
by Benevoson
Summary: Sequal to Logan the Awesome's "What came after Out to Launch" The Company knows words have power, but Hector will soon say those special ones that will resound for years: to Lisa. Loads of Hisa (main couple), Jeith, and DAnnie! Rated T for Chapter 6 and beyond.
1. What is Hector hiding?

Keith walked hand in hand with Jessica out of the diner, down the sidewalk, and into the afternoon sun. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Danny pulling Annie around the corner. He felt a small smile form as he thought of what they could be doing.

Ever since Lisa graduated from college, which was about a year ago since he was a senior, the Pranksters seemed to have settled down and made up with the rest of the Company. Not only that, Hector has been happier than ever now that he could spend more time with Lisa, who was clumsy as ever! Their relationship seemed to be at such a deep level that... Well, who knows?

Keith was pulled out of his thoughts by Jessica's voice.

"Do you think we could stop by the smoothie shop? Maybe walk through the park afterward?"

Yep. Things just got better.

"Sure we could. I'll pay for it." Keith replied.

She showed a little mock amusement from that comment through her voice. "You know, I have some of my own money, you don't have to pay for everything."

He shrugged."Whatever suits you." He didn't want to argue and ruin the peace.

The man at the smoothie counter gave a small smile as he saw the young couple walk through the door. It was Mr. Kolowatz, who was Leo's friend and knew the company well. "Now, what would you two like today?"

"I think a large Triple Berry Blast suits me today." Jessica said casually.

Keith thought a moment. "A large Strawberry Kiwi here."

"Coming right up." It wasn't too long of a wait before their cool refreshment was handed to them. "Come back soon!" Kolowatz chimed as they walked out and toward the park. Keith loved the cold feel of the smoothie in his mouth, then decided to bring up how life was going without the Prankster's antics.

"So, I still wonder what happened with the Pranksters. Why did they just stop? It's been a year, but they might still have something..."

Jessica had a thoughtful look as she swallowed. "It could go either way. Maybe they've matured, or they might have something big later on."

"Yeah. Pranksters, mature! Can you imagine?"

"Well, maybe not. Most important, they haven't done anything for a long time. Just enjoy the peace as it lasts."

He simply replied with a nod.

"Of course, we should still be on our guard, no matter how nice they become. You never know when they're gonna- What's Hector doing?"

Keith looked up and saw where she was pointing with her smoothie-holding hand. Indeed, it was his good friend. But, he seemed to be holding something small in his hand. Hector noticed Keith and Jessica standing across the street, and he quickly slipped it into his pocket and walked away. As he did that, Keith could see it was.

It was a small, black, velvet box.

Jessica and Keith exchanged shocked looks before she asked, her voice an octave higher, "Did you see what that was?"

Keith was speechless, he just gave a tight nod.

"Does this mean..."

He finally found his voice. "Is that why he told us to all attend Karaoke Night at the diner?"

"But... isn't that tonight?"

Keith quickly checked his phone. "It's only noon. It starts at 6:30."

"But, still..."

"Let's just wait. We will see how that turns out when it happens. Let's just go home until then. And DON'T ask Hector about it."

Jessica swallowed, then tightly nodded. She was soon taken home by Keith, who quickly shared a kiss with her, and they both flopped onto their beds when they got there. The only thing they could think of was the sight of Hector, and wondering how later this day would go.


	2. The most powerful words

**Since I got a review within 2 hours from an enthusiastic electric phantom, I decided to upload another chapter today! Now onto the legality issues:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Electric Company or its characters. The only thing I claim is the plot of this story.**

It only felt like a few minutes before it was time for Karaoke Night. The place was more packed than ever. Everyone seemed to be there: Marcus, Lisa, Shock, all the Pranksters, and Keith and Jessica just walked in together. There were even a lot of people they didn't know.

Hector was incredibly nervous. He knew what he was about to do would change the course of his life, no matter what happened. He clutched the precious velvet box in his right hand, waiting for the right moment.

_Beating Keith at horse? No problem. This? Like comparing tying your shoe to finding the cure for cancer!_

Mr. Watson walked up on the stage, making the introduction. "Thank you all for coming tonight! This wouldn't have been possible without all of your patronage to the diner. Now, to kick off the night, I will start with Shock as my accompaniment."

Everyone applauded as Shock walked up onto the stage with Mr. Watson.

"This one is dedicated to the Electric Company. They'll know what makes it special. As for the rest of you... Well, you'll still enjoy it!"

Keith and Jessica both tried to hold in their laughter as soon as Shock started beat-boxing. It was the McDonalds Rap. They both remember that: they had watched the video on Youtube, then the entire Company tried it at their local McDonalds, with about the same reaction! It was a hilarious moment for them, but everyone else seemed to chuckle at it; if only they knew they had done it themselves!

The crowd cheered wildly as soon as they finished up.

"Thank you so much! Now, does anyone else want to try with their own song?"  
An hour and a half went by. Strangers went up, Marcus even tried singing _Sexy and I Know It_,Francine with _Toxic_,while most people chilled out and talked over some refreshments. It was about 8:30 when Mr. Watson made a startling announcement.

"This night is about to come to a close. For our finale, Hector would like to come up for his song!"

The Company cheered the loudest of all of the guests. Keith and Jessica were most suspicious, because Hector wasn't exactly a singer, and it must be linked to what they saw earlier.

Surprisingly well, he sang _Just the Way You Are_. About half way through, Lisa walked, or perhaps stumbled, straight up to the stage, her eyes sparkling, as Hector was looking at her the whole time. When the song finished, the people began to applaud, but Hector stopped them by saying, "Hold your applause, that was only half of it. For this part, I would like Lisa Heffenbacher to come onto the stage."

Slowly, she stepped onto the stage. Hector took her hand, then started to noticeably become nervous.

"Lisa, I've known you for most of my life. We've been through so much together and if I were to lose you, I might not want to live anymore. I think there is only one way I can thank you, but even that is not enough."  
He hesitated for a little bit.  
"Let's just say... this will be... the most important..." He formed a word ball. "Question... you will have unscrambled."

He tossed it up on the wall.

_aeli low murry my?_ The whole diner was dead silent by now. Lisa stared at the anagram for what seemed like forever, then her face slowly turned into shocked surprise. She tentatively lifted her hands and began to unscramble the phrase. It was only half way done when everyone knew what this was now. Finally, the real message was revealed. _Will you marry me?_ When Lisa finally turned around, she saw Hector: on one knee, holding the velvet box open, revealing a gold ring topped with a diamond that sparkled in the low lights. "Lisa, will you?" he said barely above a whisper. She made the biggest smile she ever had, burst into joyful tears, and her voice raised two octaves. "Oh... Hector! Yes! I will!" As Hector stood up, the whole diner became deafeningly loud, the rest of the Company and the Pranksters whooping and hollering. The ring was taken carefully out of the box and slipped onto Lisa's left ring finger. Hector scooped her up in his arms and locked his lips onto hers. She locked her knees onto him and he started to spin her around in their romantic embrace. This moment was the best in both of their lives ever, and it made them sad to think it would end at some point. It took 5 minutes for everyone to settle down, and the entire company was grinning ear to ear as they walked out of the diner, Jessica and Keith holding hands while Lisa and Hector refused to let themselves go. **Well, that's one way to end a chapter, huh? I was grinning ear to ear myself as I wrote this! Well, until next time my friends, R&R to keep this going!**


	3. A look at the parents' reaction

**What? 4 reviews in one day? This is only my "I was bored" writing! Well, since it's a Saturday and I had no life, I was able to upload a whole bunch of chapters. After today, expect 1-2 chapters a day. Okay?**

**Logan, I am especially glad to hear back from you! I'll keep this story going for that, as long as I get more people to send in reviews!**

**Also, I wrote this because there is a lack of fanfics about anybody's futures, let alone TEC fanfics. Please, enjoy.**

**Marcus: Isn't there something you have to say? Like how you don't-**

**Me: I was getting to that! *sigh* I don't own the Electric Company, hence this is called FANfiction. Marcus, are you still mad I made you sing that song?**

**Marcus: Well...**

**Me: I don't want to hear it! Well, back to what you came here for...**

"You finally did it big bro! I was thinking you wouldn't!" Jessica was the first one to speak.

"I almost didn't think I would either!" Hector still had his arm around Lisa's waist. "It took a long time to get the money from my job playing with the New York Knicks, but it was worth all of it, even more than that." He kissed with Lisa for the umpteenth time.

"Just wait until my mom hears about this! She's going to faint, no less." Lisa added.

Keith seemed to drop in his mood, and what he said was half-joking, half-serious. "Hector, why do make it harder for me to wait until after I graduate college?"

Jessica seemed to perk up even more after he said this: if it was possible. "Now, what could that mean, Keith?"

"Er... Nothing. Forget I said that." He turned away to hide his bright red blush.

Marcus chuckled. "We'll see, Keith, we'll see..."

"Don't you even think about-"

Keith was saved when he saw Danny and Annie walking toward them. It was still shocking to them to see the two holding hands, even though its been a couple years.

Annie started first. "Well, congratulations Hector and Lisa! I'm so glad to see it's finally happened!" There was that note of true sincerity in her voice, but Jessica and Keith still couldn't be completely sure.

"I... actually feel happy for you, Hector!" Danny managed to add in that comment. He quickly turned away, and everyone thought he would start crying. Annie used her free hand to rub his back. The two stopped walking as Annie pulled him away, while the Company continued.

"Everyone knows they're dating, when are they going to stop hiding in corners when they kiss, or whatever they do?" the other four frowned slightly at Marcus's comment.

"Well you know, Danny is just... Sensitive. You know?" Lisa broke the small tension there was.

Soon, they arrived near Keith's car. "Well, it was a nice night, but we need to go now. See you all later!" He and Jessica waved as the two got into the car. The remaining three arrived at Hector's car. He was opening the door for Lisa as Marcus said, "Well, congratulations you two. I'm gonna be going now, so see ya!"

"And I hope to see you later as well." That was the last thing Hector said before he closed his door and started the car.

Hector showed more of his true gentlemanly self by asking to Lisa, "We ought to stop by your place for a while and let your mom take in the good news." He flashed a prize-worthy smile at Lisa.

"More like let the news take her in, knowing how she's gonna react." Lisa smiled back. They both chuckled at that comment. She couldn't stop admiring that ring. Even though it was dusk outside, the gold gleamed in it's prized metallic-yellow color and the diamond sparkling in its treasured rainbow.

It was priceless to her, and not because it's made of precious minerals.

She was still captivated before she realized the car had slowed to a stop. "We're here. Are you going to show your mom or stare at it all night?"

She looked up, slightly startled. "Oh, right!"

Even in that short walk to the door, they held each other tight. Lisa opened the door and was greeted by her mom sitting on the couch.

"Hi sweetie! Did you have a good time?" Even then, she's still treating Lisa like a little girl.

Lisa started to smile wider as she entered the doorway, Hector by her side, and said in a tricky tone, "Oh, I had a GREAT time!"

Her mom began to look concerned and stood up. "What happened?"

"First off," Lisa began. "Sit back down."

Her mom looked confused now, and followed her words.

Now, what I really want to tell, or rather show you, is this."

Then, the moment of truth came when she took her left hand and placed it in front of her mom's face. It wasn't even a quarter of a second before her eyes widened, she gasped sharply, and squealed "OH MY GO-O-O-O-O-O-D!"

She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. For a moment, she even passed out on the couch, but woke up a few seconds later. She was still sobbing profusely. "Oh, I-I can't believe it! My lit- tle girl!"

Her father came stomping down the stairs and ran into the living room. "Okay, what's going on, who got hurt?" He was yelling unnecessarily loud.

"Nothing's wrong! In fact, everything is better than right!" Lisa ran over and waved her hand around.

"He finally did it! He finally did it! He..."

Her father's eyes slowly widened and glanced at Hector, who was grinning the whole time. His stern look cracked and he showed a fatherly smile.

"Thank you." That was all he can say.

Lisa's mom finally recovered. "Oh, we have to plan the wedding! The cake, the dress, the flowers, the..."

"Ah, mom, always worrying about everything." Lisa smiled and shook her head.

Her mom continued to list things while her dad spoke up. "Why don't you two go out and spend more time together? Your mom and I will talk about this."

She smiled widely. "Thank you, dad."

The newly engaged couple walked out the door and had their lips meet one more time. They decided to take a walk around instead of the car and began to talk about plans for the future.

**Okay, I had this one delayed due to my sister's friend and dad visiting. I hope it isn't too filler-ish either. This might be the last chapter today, so I hope you enjoyed the kick-off of this story!**

**A/N: I haven't watched too much of season 3, so I'm kind of guessing Marcus's personality. Tell me if it's too OOC and I'll try to fix it.**


	4. Manny's up to something

**Ugh. Why can't I get my word balls to work? Oh, right. I don't own TEC or any of the songs I have referenced. Oh well, back to it!**

**Logan T.A.: I would like to see you write a DAnnie one-shot. It shows that I have people interested enough in the story for me to keep going. Keep the reviews coming everyone!**

"There's so much to plan... and think about... Where are we going to start?" Of course, that is the first thing that comes to Lisa's mind.

Hector tried to calm her down. "We don't have to worry about that now. At the least, we have six months beforehand."

She seemed to calm down a little bit. "Okay... but even that can slip away if we're not careful."

Hector tried changing the subject. "Well, for starters, why don't we look around for a house? I think some places are opening up near the park."

"I like the sound of that. Also near the diner?"

"The closest is about three blocks away. Sound good enough?"

"Yeah. I like that." Her smile backed up her thoughts. "Do we have the money to buy any nice places?"

"I got a bit saved away, but you're still waiting for a response from you job interview, right?"

Herbal medicine. She is really hoping to get the job. Things are looking good, especially since she introduced Skeleckian plants to them. "Yeah, I am. They're bound to pick me and it pays very well, so as soon as it gets accepted, cost shouldn't be a problem."

"So, now we just look around for a place!"

Through a bush in the park, Manny Spamboni watched Lisa and Hector walk down the sidewalk. He overheard everything they said. He made a jealous scowl and muttered to himself. "So, perfect Lisa and Hector are engaged now, they're making plans, and soon it will be Danny and Annie! Huh, I can't stand this anymore! Left all alone when Francine went off with Jared! I will let little Miss Lisa know how I feel about that!" He did his signature cackling laugh after thinking of a plan.

"Hey! What about that one?" Lisa pointed to a white house. It had a nice charm to it: green lawn, covered porch, two stories, and most importantly, that "For Sale" sign posted in the front. Hector took two fliers from the box on the sign and looked at it for a bit.

"$750,000. Does that sound reasonable?"

"From how much I'm going to get alone , we can pay it off in about seven years. Add yours in, it'll be shorter."

Hector smiled. Just talking about a future with Lisa made him feel more happy than any winning game had. "Alright. We'll show this to our parents and then we can call the realtors after they all know about this. It's getting late, so we should head back home."

The two walked back to the Heffenbacher's, where they said their goodbye for the night, kissing of course, and Hector got into his car and drove away. As soon as Lisa walked in, she was bombarded by her mom. "Oh, you're back sweetie! I called and arranged a dress fitting appointment a month from now. I also made a floral arrangement appointment two weeks after that. Who are your bridesmaids going to be?"

Lisa smiled as she thought of her mother. Always worrying about every little detail, but she just decided to grin and bear it.

Hector got quite a shocked and surprised reaction from his parents, especially his dad, who made arrangements for a tuxedo fitting almost instantly.

"He's just so proud of you." His mom tried to justify. "He really likes Lisa, and he was wondering when you were going to propose. I guess he's just so over the moon, he couldn't help but overreact."

Hector could understand. His father always went on long rambles about that. "You've been with Lisa forever! When are going to ask her? I can give you money if you need it..." In a way, he was going to miss them.

**Okay, this was delayed because Sunday isn't quite as free as Saturday is for me. I also had my first experience of writer's block. I think I'm over it now, because ideas came to me as soon as I started writing the return to the Heffenbacher's. And, ah, Manny. You didn't think this whole story would be sunshine and rainbows, did you? What's the fun in that? As always, rate & review, and tune in for the next chapter.**


	5. The revenge plan

**Wow, my first full length fanfic (as opposed to one-shots, I made one on Deviant Art) and It's become a hit. Someone should show this to Silicon and JAS! I tried to post this one yesterday, but that didn't work out, so here ya go. I think I've had enough Oreo cookie and milk-fuel to write another...**

**Oh, and do I really have to say it again? I DON'T OWN TEC! Seriously, if I did own it, I would make another TV show with this stuff!**

The month seemed to not want Lisa's dress fitting to come. It dragged on while she became impatient. Even then, she could hardly believe it as she walked through the entrance of the shop with her bridesmaids, who she decided on Jessica and her Skelecki friends Lottie and Janet. The lady at the counter looked up from her paperwork and asked, "You have an appointment?"

"Lisa Heffenbacher. Going to become Ruiz."

The lady looked at her planner. "Ah yes. I have you down for five o'clock. Right on time. Please come this way."

They walked down a narrow, marble-lined hallway. "This is so much like a Skeleckian wedding. It's amazing!" Janet excitedly whispered into Lisa's ear. All she could do was nod. She was even nervous about **this.** Imagine the real thing!

They nearly reached the end of a hallway when the lady finally stopped at a door on the left. "Based on the descriptions we were given, we have picked out a few dresses you may enjoy. A guide will be here soon to assist all of you."

As they walked in, Lisa's breath was taken away. Almost a dozen dresses in a pure white were hung neatly in a row. Delicate layers of soft fabric on each one, from somewhat plain to fluff and frills. The bridesmaids' dresses were more off to the side. They were still fabulous, just not as much as the brides'. Also, they seemed to have just a little more of an off-white color. One of them looked more layered and formal, which much be for the maid of honor.

Lisa was still admiring the first one when their guide arrived for the fitting. "I see you are already quite impressed." She said with a smile. "Shall we start trying them on?"

They went through all of the dresses. As a group, they decided on the one with moderate waves throughout the fabric that went half-way down her calf. Jessica was appointed the maid of honor, and had her dress fitted to a T.

"I think we're all set here! What day is the wedding again?"

"March 18, about five months from now." _Five months, that even sounds so short..._

"Alright. We'll keep your dresses here. Pick them up around the twelfth of that month."

"Thank's so much! Good bye!" Lisa even waved as she walked out. This was going to be the most insane, but the best, five months of her life.

In his room hunched over, Manny just finished his project. He held it in front of him with a satisfied smirk as the thought how he would get Lisa to fall for it. It is an odd little gadget with a dial of settings. Some of them includeShock, Stun, and Inject.

"Oh Lisa, Lisa, why must you always have been so clumsy? No matter! If I can't be happy with my dear Little Robot..." He thought back to when he lost his precious robot, separated in the Times Square crowd and never seen again. He even shed a tear from that thought. "...Uh... then why would you deserve to be with Hector? Just turn it on, someone touches it with their bare skin, and then..." He couldn't help but make his wicked laugh. As if to add more to the pain, he said in a sinister tone, "We'll see who suffers now, Hector."

**Meh, this feels kind of like filler. That dress part went longer than I wanted it to. I hope the other part made up for it...**

**Mwahahaha! I had to show you: there's a reason this story is rated T! Also look: it's a suspense story. It seems Manny has become more cruel over the years. Especially since he is the only one who is still in full prankster spirit. How will this end? Stay tuned...**


	6. Everything will go alllll right

**Alright, make-up for the somewhat filler last chapter. I don't own TEC, blah blah.**

**Now, I need to decide on making Keith or Shock the best man. Who has Hector known longer?**

**Electric phantom: That's cool we thought of the same thing! Also, I was thinking something like doing that for Manny, but that was a little cliché. If this is rated T, it was going to have to be a little more cruel, like health-wise... Bwahaha**

**...This story is also going a bit too fast for me.**

The wedding was just under a month away.

Lisa was satisfied with all that had been picked for the momentous occasion. Floral arrangements of pastel colored lilies, roses, carnations, fine seafood for the reception, everything seemed to be in order. Of course, Hector didn't mind too much, as long as he looked awesome as always in his tux. Deep down though, they both had tension. The two were talking with each other on the park bench, hopefully to calm the ever-growing nerves. Even though it was twilight and there was a cool breeze, the two kept each other warm.

Lisa started first. "It feels like I've been waiting for this day to come for forever now, but I'm so anxious. Like... we haven't heard from Gilda or Manny in a long time. What if something happens before then, or-"

She was silenced when Hector put a finger to her lips. "It's the nerves, you're letting them get to you and you assume the worst. Nothing will happen to you as long as you're my fiance, or wife." They both smiled at this comment.

"Thank you, Hector." She backed it up with a passionate kiss, which he returned. "Then we have the rest of the future to think about. We have a house, they accepted my job, which they've excused me from until after the wedding, and..." Her voice trailed off. Despite her thinking about being with Hector for the rest of her life virtually 24/7, she never even thought about children. She would have to learn to get a hold of her klutziness during those nine months...

Hector seemed to read her mind. He even seemed to have a look of pride in his eyes. "You're going to become a great mother someday. And I can bet at least one of them will get your knowledge."

She calmed down even more noticeably. "You have no idea how reassuring that is... Thank you once again."

"Why don't we take a walk around? That should relieve both of us."

She simply nodded. They got up from the bench, managing to keep their hands locked together the whole time. Just a few steps down the path and the tension already seemed to melt away. Lisa gave Hector's hand a loving squeeze. "This is going to be a wonderful month."

"And it will keep getting better after that." He just couldn't seem to stop smiling at everything.

"Now, how to you think your sister will do with Keith? They just need to graduate, which is only a few months away. You can tell he is itching to get the chance to pop the question."

The smile turned more into a smirk. "I may be able to beat him at horse, but I know he would die if he ever harmed Jess. He's almost as protective over her as I am."

Lisa giggled a little at this. "Okay, he'll do just fine. Just think: both of you will be married not too long from now. Your parents ought to get a good kick out of that. You know, they're always treating you like it's your first day of kindergarten, and to see both of their children growing up at the same time is just so- AH!"

Lisa's sentence turned into a scream as she tripped over a bump in the sidewalk. The hand grasp loosened and she fell on an odd mechanical object left on the ground. The scream turned into a shrill cry of pain as she convulsed from the impact of the object. Hector didn't waste a split second.

"LISA! OH MY GOD!" He wrenched her away from the wretched machine and looked into her eyes. "What happened?"

Her voice was feeble and her face pale. "Hector... That thing... It gave me a weird shock... something's inside of me now..."

The last word strangled off as she fainted.

Hector's heartbeat jolted up fifty beats. He used his phone to shine the light on the object. It was horribly familiar. The dial on the side of it was set to "Inject"

He was about to faint himself. His vision was spinning, but he used all of his willpower to stay conscious. He was about to dial 911, but... "No. Too slow. I have to do this." He scooped her up in his strong arms and began to sprint hard toward the hospital five blocks away. As he exited the park, he faintly heard a wicked, cold, and painfully familiar cackling laugh.

**AHAHAHAHOHOHOHO! That felt so awesomely evil to write! Cliffhangers, I love you! The next chapter is going to be so awesome to write. Beg me enough, I may even post it tonight... Or not... You try and see...**


	7. I guess the last title lied

**Behold the brain child of me and looping "Abraham's Daughter" over and over. This is where the suspense come in! Bwahahahoho!**

**Beta: Well, maybe he is as crazy as you say, maybe not. Just read!**

Compared to games, Hector's five block run was nothing. The panic that wore him down was that Lisa's life could be at stake. _No... Why did it have to be Lisa?_

Finally, the hospital was right there. He wasted no time bursting through the doors and yelling at the receptionist, disregarding the shocked stares from the other people. "GET THE DOCTORS! MY FIANCE HAD A TOXIC ELECTRICAL SHOCK. NOW!"

The receptionist simply gave him a confused look. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET THE DOCTORS!"

Her voice was maddeningly calm. "Okay, what is her name?"

"Lisa Heffenbacher! Or Ruiz! Whatever!"

Though still rattled, the receptionist muttered a few words into the intercom and the doctors were out with a gurney in almost no time. Lisa was placed tenderly on it by Hector and was rushed to emergency. He refused to leave her side. He was stopped at the double doors by the chief doctor, which only fueled his panic flame.

"I'm going to have to ask you a few questions before you can continue."

"Just hurry with it!"

"What is your name? Who is the victim? What happened?"

"I am Hector Ruiz, that is my fiance Lisa Heffenbacher, and she touched some machine made by Manny Spamboni and it poisoned or shocked her or something! Just let me through!"

He tried to push his way through, but the doctor still refused. "Not until the emergency procedures are finished."

With this spare moment, he texted the rest of the Company. _Come to the hospital._ He then ran over to the window and yelled with the last of his breath.

"HEEEEEEY YOOOOOU GUUUUUUUUYYYYYS!"

Jessica, Keith, and Marcus were all in Keith's car and driving to the hospital, barely paying attention to the speed limit.

"What is so important that Hector wanted us for?" Even in this situation, Marcus had to make those comments.

"He said the hospital, so it must be important." Keith said gravely.

"But, it couldn't have to do with-" Jessica paused for a moment in horror. "...Lisa!"

Keith didn't need another word, he stepped on the gas pedal. There was absolute silence for those moments, but the tension could almost be felt. They were passing the oh so familiar park when the car's headlight shone on something in the bushes.

Leave it to Marcus to direct his attention away from a crisis. "Wait, what's that in the bushes?

"... wait. That's a person!" The pressing situation finally got to him. "It's Gilda!"

"Do I have to stop? Especially now?" Keith yelled.

Jessica volunteered. "No, wait! Let me out, she might have information on what happened to Lisa."

Keith then slowed and Jessica opened the passenger door.

"Be safe, Jess." Keith got that in before she closed the door. The car accelerated once again as Jessica ran over to Gilda lying in the bushes.

"Gilda! Gilda! Are you all right?" She recognized the voice. She tried to turn her head, but it was no use. Weakly, she called out.

"Jessica, is that you?"

Finally, she reached Gilda. "Gilda! What happened? Can you stand?"

"No... I can hardly even talk." It was true, like someone put scotch tape over her mouth.

Jessica lifted her up to a sitting up position. "What happened to you?"

"...It's Manny. He was driven insane by Hector and Lisa..." Jessica knew where this was going. "He made some weird device to poison shock her or something... I tried to stop him, because that was cruel... even for prankster standards... But he used it to stun me..."

Everything made sense now. "He's done it to Lisa. But, why? What was it.?"

"...His robot. He's been left alone... Seeing those two was his breaking point."

"So... if he had his robot, none of this would have happened! I know he lost it, but how are we going to get it back?"

"I was going to tell him... but he was too fast..."

Jessica couldn't take it anymore. "What?"

Gilda's talking seemed even more labored. "I found it... it's in... my... room..."

The last word was almost incomplete, because she fainted. Feeling her, Jessica noticed her pulse was weaker.

**Ah, don't ya just love cliffhangers? Be glad for a longer chapter though. If you're lucky, you will get yet another chapter today! As you can see, we're reaching the climax. Don't forget what this has to end with as well! Heheheh...**


	8. In search of Manny

**Made a mental note that this song is good brain fuel for suspense stories. Keeping on looping it!**

**Ugh... I don't own TEC, but obviously I own the plot. It's such a good feeling to put darker spins on kids' stuff...**

The doctors continued their panicked scramble, figuring out what is wrong with Lisa and supporting her life. Keith and Marcus arrived a few minutes ago, but Hector couldn't help but notice Jessica's absence.

"We saw Gilda lying in the bushes at the park. Jess had to get out for her. I hope she's coming soon..."

The chief doctor came out of the room with a serious look on his face, this can't be good...

"We've run tests on her, and it appears what ever shock she received also delivered an energy type poison. It's running through her bloodstream and trying to shut down main organs..." By his hesitation Hector knew he wasn't going to like this next part. "...We're trying our best to purify her, but it would be much easier if... we... let her go peacefully right now..." The doctor trailed off. The other two friends were dead silent and looked horrified. Hector himself had a livid look on his now purple face. Just then, he was balancing on the line separating sanity and insanity.

"I have known her for my whole life, I love her, and I am not going to let a single moment take that all away from me? You hear? NEVER!" His hand were clenched in fists tight enough to snap human bones, which were held in front of both of their faces as a threat.

The doctor seemed to even be intimidated by this, for Hector had much more well built muscles. "Well, could you at least describe the device? That might give us a clue."

"I can do better..." Using his hands, he formed a picture from his memory, showing the vile machine with the dial that pointed to the setting which may cost Lisa's life.

Of course, he didn't want to even think of that option.

The doctor squinted at the picture for a long time. Finally, he said, "It seems like everything is mechanical. If there is a way to disable that thing..."

As if on cue, the intercom buzzed to life. "Doctors, please send an emergency gurney to the main lobby for Gilda Flip."

Keith and Marcus snapped to attention and spoke in unison. "Jess is here."

.

.

"She was also affected by Manny's inhumane device. Though she was stunned and left there for a while. By the sound of it, Lisa's worse..."

Manny. Hector almost never swore, but this was intense enough to allow it.

"Manny... Manny Spamboni! That bastard! That cheap, fucking bastard! Why would he even think of harming Lisa?"

Jessica was taken aback by her brother's behavior. "Calm down! You said it has to be disabled? I know how this might work..."

She explained everything that Gilda told her. Everyone was silent until Marcus spoke up. "I know where she lives! Her parents know me, and it's not too far from here. Let me go."

Hector settled with this. "Alright. Don't waste a second on anything else!"

"I won't..." Marcus then ran off to find the Little Mean Robot and Manny.

**Shortish chapter, but during the intense part, you get that. Maybe I can upload one more, we'll see...**


	9. Manny makes his turn

**Whoa, there you are EET! I was wondering, since no one reviewed for a while. You asked for it, you got it! **

**...And I don't own TEC. In a way, it's more fun that I don't.**

It was a three block sprint to Gilda's house. For Marcus, it was a slight burden, but this was no time to think about that. He furiously knocked on the door, which was opened within a few seconds by her mother.

"Marcus? What are you doing here? Why hasn't Gilda returned?" He couldn't lie, so he had to say it out.

"Gilda's in the hospital. I need to get something from her room."

"What?" Gilda's mom ran past Marcus and out the door to her car. Using this moment, he sprinted to her room.

For a heart-stopping moment, he couldn't see it. Then he remembered, the cupboards! There were five hung up on the far side of the room. He pulled three of them open until the dusty humanoid machine was revealed, turned off. Usually he would like to pretend to be a thief, but with more important things on hand, he snatched it and ran back out to the front door. He wasn't paying attention and ran right into a large figure standing in the doorway. Gathering his senses, he tentatively looked up into their face.

It was Manny Spamboni.

.

"Hello, Marcus." He said in his usual sneer. "Looking for Gilda? You won't find her here."

"No Manny, I came here for-"

Manny finally noticed what Marcus was holding.

"Wait, Little Mean Robot? YOU had her the whole time?" (A/N: Since the two are in love, I will call LMR "her".) His face became a mixture of sadness and anger.

"What? No, no, no! Let me explain! Gilda found her-AH!"

Before he could finish, Manny pulled out the device Hector showed earlier with a gloved hand, and shoved it into his chest. This time, it was set on "Shock".

Marcus was helplessly on the floor. He was rattled, but he could still move. Manny was stooped over him and was yelling. "Tell me the truth! Or there will be more where that came from!"

The younger one started shakily. "Gil-Gilda said she found her a few days ago, she was going to give her to you, but you stunned her before she could."

Manny's eyes narrowed. "How can I tell you're not lying?" He asked just above a whisper, holding the deadly device over Marcus.

Then, Marcus recalled back to when he made the pledge to join the Electric Company. That one important line. "In the Company, we don't lie, no matter who it is."

It took a few seconds for Manny to consider this, and it seemed to finally dawn on him. His eyes widened at he seemed almost about to cry. "What... What have I done? I was so jealous of Hector and Lisa, and I possibly killed her, and Gilda, who was trying to save both of us! And now, I am complete again with my Little Mean Robot." Then, he actually did begin to cry. "I don't care if it's the Electric Company, I can't even **hurt **anyone now!"

Marcus knew he's wasted too much time now. "If I give you your robot, will you reverse what you did to Lisa and Gilda?"

"Yes! Anything! Please!"

"Alright. We need to get to the hospital. NOW."

.

Even Manny sprinted as fast as he could, clutching his precious Little Robot. The two dashed through the double doors and to where the rest of the Company was standing. Hector spoke up out of his nerves.

"Marcus! You're back! And... Manny? What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter now! He can reverse what he did to Lisa! We have to get him into the room where she is!"

"Yes, let me in, I'll explain later why I did this."

Lisa looked horrible. She had tubes in her wrists and a heart meter hooked up to her. As he started to walk in, the heart meter went steady.

**Ah, this time it was so evil it hurt me! If you can stand it, try listening to Abraham's Daughter and reading this, because that is what I listen to while writing this. Stay tuned. Also, R&R**


	10. The Emotioncoaster

**Okaaaaaaaay Logan, I think if you keep going like that, you're going to need mental help. You should have expected this from a suspense story (I still don't think it's enough to go to M though)**

**Now, to set off of the cliffhanger!**

**...Come on! Why do I have to say I don't own TEC now? Oh, there you go, continuing!**

Hector looked like he was going to have a stroke. Manny continued to go in, even though the doctors started to scramble and try to revive her. He opened a panel on the side of the device and touched a few buttons.

"This should remove the poison! I hope it's not too late..."

He touched the device to Lisa at her heart, where it is affecting her most. A sickly green energy could be seen returning to the device, but the heart meter didn't stop its steady tone.

Manny even began to cry from this.

"NO!" Combined with the slamming of the doors, Hector was deafening. He ran up to Lisa and shoved away the doctors trying to cover her up.

"LISA! NO! YOU CAN'T GO!" As if she could hear him. He began to cry harder than he ever had in his life. "Lisa... I love you... you can't do this..."

He was running out of good ideas, delirious by shock. Before thinking, he pressed his lips against hers and pushed every ounce of his will toward her. This went on until he needed oxygen. Finally, he moved his head up to see if anything happened.

Nothing.

The doctors were stunned the whole time, the Company and Manny standing in the room near the door, staring. The doctors made another attempt at covering her. Once again, Hector refused this. His tears flowed even more over Lisa's body.

Not a dry eye in the room.

"Why... Why... Why did this have to happen. She... can't be gone..."

His tears began to drop onto Lisa. On her cheek, her neck, her chest.

.

The most inexplicable thing happened just then. The stillness of noise was broken when the whine became a rhythmical _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_I can't be hearing this, I'm becoming delusional..._

He wasn't. The rest of the people in the room were widening their eyes, almost as much as Hector. He tried again.

"...Lisa? Can you here me? Lisa?"

"...Hngh... Hec... Hector?"

"Lisa? YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"...Hector!"

She held out her arms, still with tubes, and embraced Hector like it was her last grip in life, which it almost was.

"...Lisa! I... I was just about to join you... but then..."

He began to sob uncontrollably. This time, it was for joy.

No one escaped the emotion in that room. Even Marcus looked like he dunked his face in a bucket of water, he had so many tears. The only sound for a long time was Hector and Lisa, who managed to sit up, crying happily, saying things such as "I'm never going to let you go when we're walking ever again." or "You're staying with me for now on." and sharing many kisses.

Jessica broke the mixed emotion air. "Wait... Don't we still have... Gilda?"

The chief doctor wiped his tears away. "I heard a call from another doctor... They were able to revive her... Apparently, she wasn't as bad as Ms. Heffenbacher."

"Ahem." Hector said with a little amusement, which was a major improvement from a few minutes ago. He and Lisa shared one more passionate kiss, brought her left hand up, then finished. "I think you mean Mrs. Ruiz."

**Okay, I give! I give! I read through this after finishing and I almost shed tears myself. It was that sobbing, shaking thing. Well, I hope you really enjoy this as much as I did. R&R**


	11. Love has conquered all

**I now present to you the longest chapter yet.**

**I left all of you in a pit of emotions, so time to pull you back out. But, there's more to the story. Perhaps I should make a sequel story... But now... to make up for not updating at all yesterday, the moment you have all been waiting for!**

Lisa was kept in the hospital over night to make sure she was stable health-wise. The doctors confirmed that all of the toxins were purged from her body, so they released her. Just as a little make up for both of them, Manny was invited to the wedding, but Keith and Marcus's families were going to watch him the whole time. Almost too soon, the day of truth had arrived.

The wedding was almost in full swing, and everyone was excited, yet nervous. They booked a reservation at Bethany Baptist, and Lisa was peeking through the double doors, marveling at the display of flowers and banners, not to mention all of the guests seated in the pews. Then, her eyes drifted to the altar, the exact place where she and Hector would be wedded. She was being driven crazy because she hasn't seen him for 24 hours. _Who made that up anyway? There must have been some purpose... _

She was still deep in nervous thoughts when Jessica spoke to her.

"Lisa, it's almost time for the groom to walk the aisle, you better move."

"Oh... Okay!" It was finally happening... Oh dear...

Meanwhile, Hector wasn't doing much better. Half of it was on what was going to happen, the other part was checking his hair for the umpteenth time, he wanted to look his best when getting married!

He was still looking in the mirror- _that tux looks awesome on me!_ when his mom opened the door and came up to him. "Hector, it's time."

He simply nodded.

Marcus, Shock, and Keith, his best man, came up to pull him away. "You look great Hector, just get out there."

"Oh... Alright. You have the ring?"

"Yep." He pulled out a solid gold ring with five diamonds on the top, then tucked it back in.

Hector took one last look in the mirror, then muttered, "Show time."

The flower girls were clearing out when he opened the double doors and began to walk down the aisle. The groomsmen and bridesmaids descended along with him and made a line on either side of the altar. He finally made it to the altar, and he turned to look back at the doors. His heart jolted when he saw Keith and Jessica, which means Lisa was coming. Finally, she appeared in her flowing white gown, her father's arm on her. Her appearance started the Bridal March on the organ and brought the congregation to a stand. It felt like forever, but Lisa finally reached him.

Her father whispered to Hector, "You take good care of her."

"I promise I will."

He smiled and sat back on the pew. Hector then took Lisa's hand and led her to the altar, where the priest was.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to Lisa.

"Thank you. You are quite handsome yourself."

He smiled. Compliments about his appearance were his favorite.

As they stopped in front of the priest, everyone sat down and became silent He began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who sees why these two should now not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

All of the bridesmaids and groomsmen turned and stared at the audience as if saying "I **dare **you to say something!" Luckily, no one did.

"Now I understand that both the groom and the bride have written their own vows." He began, "They will now exchange them."

Lisa started. "Hector, I have known you my whole life. I may have not have thought of it back then, but I knew I must have loved you the whole time. I believe it is worth the sacrifice of my independence to be with you. Hector, I give you my life, my love, my very soul, I want you to know that no matter what the situation or circumstance I will always stand by your side."

Jessica smiled after she finished. She even started to cry, thinking this is who her brother will live with. Then, it was his turn to speak.

"Lisa, we have known each other for a long time for a reason. In that time, you have become a part of me, making it impossible to live without you. If you were not here today, I would rather die."

Keith seemed awestruck by this. Who would have known Hector could speak so sentimentally?

Jessica took it none too lightly. She had just seen a part of her brother she never knew, and didn't want it to be shared with anyone but Lisa.

"May I have the rings?" The minister asked.

Jessica and Keith handed over the two rings like asked. The minister than handed one to Hector and told him, "Now, place the ring on her left finger and repeat after me."

"With this ring I thee wed,"

"With this ring I thee wed,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live."

He gave the other ring to Lisa, a solid gold band, and gave her the same instructions, reciting the words flawlessly.

"Then, by the power vested in me and his holy church, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

He turned to Hector. "You may kiss the bride."

Hector lifted her veil and kissed her with more passion, warmth, and sensitivity than he ever had before. It was a wonderful feeling, but it had to end. As soon as it did, the priest spoke again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He began, "I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ruiz."

The crowd stood up and applauded loudly. All of the bridesmaids had tears in their eyes during this moment; it was one of the happiest.

Later came the reception. It was complete, with a six-course meal, a cake, and the toast. During the toast, Keith spoke up. Holding Jessica's hand, he started to talk.  
"Jessica, you already know well, but I love you. It's been many years with you," He emphasized by drawing pictures of past memories of the two. "And I realized how I felt for you. To put it in one question is very difficult, but it's all I can do."

He got down one one knee and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it, which revealed a white gold ring with three diamonds, the biggest in the middle.

"Jessica, will you marry me?"

The woman in question was still comprehending all that happened. When her thoughts finally caught up, she began to cry.

"Keith, you've finally done it! Of course I will! I can't say no!"

Even Hector and Lisa began to cheer along with the rest of the crowd as Keith stood up. The ring slipped onto Jessica's left finger and the two embraced each other for a long time, passionately kissing.

The dance came, and the wedded couple danced to _Yellow._ The night went on, and everyone danced. Around midnight, the finale came. Lisa tossed her bouquet into the crowd of maidens, and smiled a little when she saw it was Annie who caught it. _Jessica just got engaged, and she was the maid of honor, I think Annie deserves a little. _Taking from this, Hector took the garter and tossed it specifically for Danny to grab it. He was able to, and after showing some touchiness to the other guys he competed with, fastened it onto Annie's leg.

As the two left, they were showered with rice and birdseed, walking to the rented limo to take them to their house. The limo started up, and Hector and Lisa waved goodbye to all of the guests, especially the Company.

"I wish you well big bro!" Jessica called, still holding hands with Keith!

It felt too short, but the limo stopped in front of the house. The newlyweds got out and Hector stopped in front of the door. "You know how the tradition goes..." After his words, he scooped up Lisa and walked into the house holding her. She gave a surprised yelp, but it soon turned into excited laughter. He set her down, and his smile became a mischievous grin. "You know what we get to do now? First, get out of your dress."

Lisa gained the same grin, catching his drift. The two changed out of the formal clothes, and were lying in their bed. It was late after all.

"Let's end the perfect day in the perfect way." Hector said. With that, he began to take Lisa's blouse off...

**And they all lived happily ever after... Or I will add about two more chapters, don't worry!**

**Hehe, I felt like I _had_ to end the chapter like that. Please, Rate & Review, and keep looking for more!**


	12. Reminesing and discoveries

**Logan, EEP, Beta... where did you all go? You've been quiet... Also, SOMEONE SHOW THIS TO JAS AND SILICON! Now... on with the story, possibly the second to last chapter...**

About six months later...

"You've been really persistent with going to your job, even though you're sick. Are you sure you don't want to rest for a few days? You are becoming more tired..." Hector was showing his usual concern for Lisa.

"I'm fine! I feel a little tired and sick, but that wasn't worth missing your sister's wedding for, so I went!"

"A _little_ sick? You've been throwing up!"

"Yeah... if nothing else, it's not worth worrying about, maybe just some food not agreeing with me..."

"I hope so... But since you seem to be worse today, stay in bed. I'm going to pick up a couple of things at the store."

"What?"

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

Lisa sighed. "Alright." She ruefully walked back to the master bedroom, but didn't end there. As soon as she heard the door close, she got up. There was one thing she had to try...

.

Hector was just about finished. He was walking to the checkout when he happened to run into his sister and Keith.

"Well, hey sis! You doing well in your first two weeks?"

Jessica smiled. "Couldn't be better! Now it's just Danny and Annie, they still need to be engaged."

"Speaking of them, how do they seem to be doing?"

"Pretty well. It's only a matter of time before Danny asks it. Just think... we're excited for our once enemies."

Keith spoke in. "It seems they've changed over the years, but I still don't trust Manny."

"Just don't get in the way of him and his robot, and we might be alright." Hector reassured.

The belated question finally arrived by Jessica. "Hey... where's Lisa?"

"I left her at home. She's been getting worse."

She looked a little confused. "What do you mean? When was she sick?"

"She has been since a week before your wedding! I try to tell her to stay home, but she insists on going out anyway. She tries to say she's only a little under the weather, but she has been throwing up and more tired than usual."

Keith took note in this. "Hm... I think I might know what the problem is... But you should find it soon enough."

Jessica understood and nodded. Hector was still confused, but he just decided to take their word for it.

"Alright. I guess I should get going now. See you later."

"Bye!"

After going through the check out and walking back to the car, Hector thought what might it be that Jessica and Keith were trying to say they might know what it was. It took a moment of thought, then it just hit him. _Oh no... I have to get back now._

Wasting no time, he put the groceries in the car and drove home as quick as he could without surpassing the speed limit. As soon as he arrived, he simply grabbed the bag, plopped it on the couch, and called out. "Lisa! Dear! Where are you?"

"In the master bathroom..." She sounded a little stunned. _Yes, it its true..._

He walked up the stairs and to the said bathroom, where Lisa was standing, staring at something held in front of her.

"Lisa? What's wrong?" He thought he already knew, but he had to hear her say it.

She finally turned her head and looked straight at Hector. That was when she said the words of truth.

"Hector, I'm pregnant."

**Hey, if you're going to write about them getting married, why not about having kids either? Logan, I saw your review in the middle of writing this, so you can disregard the first comment. Now, R&R!**


	13. Good tidings to all

**It was fun writing, but this will be the last chapter. However, don't worry! I will likely be writing a sequel to this! Feel free to tell me if you don't like the time skips for future reference. **

**If I owned TEC, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I'd be making my ideas into a show.**

The phone rang in the Ruiz's residence.

Lisa tried to get up for it, but was interrupted by another pain twinge, not to mention the extra bulk from her belly. The baby was expected any day now, and they were well prepared with prenatal care and classes. With help from the rest of the Company, they even have a bedroom all set for it. Then, the phone snapped back into her attention. Hector was upstairs, so she called for him to get it.

"Hector, can you get the phone?"

"Got it! It's Jess!"

He came down the stairs as he talked. "Hello? Oh, hey Jess! Yeah, I know, but she can hardly stand up when she's on the couch, so I had to get it... Huh? Sure you can! Yes, and that too. About 10 minutes? We can do that. Okay See you." He reported to Lisa. "Jess says she has exciting news, and had to come here and tell it in person. Also, Danny and Annie are coming. Can you prepare something? Or..."

"Don't worry, I think I can get up this time. I need something to eat anyway" She was extra careful, and she was able to get to her feet, almost falling over for a scary second. The baby was taken by surprise at this, and kicked back. Lisa winced a little at this, and ran a hand over her belly to reassure it. Hector noticed this and asked, "Doing all right?"

"I think we're both fine. Though the little one has been becoming more and more restless... It's not going to be too long..."

Hector nodded, deep in thought. _It's all coming too soon..._

Lisa was able to make her way into the kitchen, where she prepared some cubed melon on toothpicks, with a side of peanut butter for her. She was just arranging the plate when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" It was Hector getting it. She set the platter on the coffee table as he opened the door. "Hey sis! Keith! Danny! Annie!"

"Hey big bro! How is Lisa and your little one doing?"

He smiled a little at this comment. "Both are just fine. Now come in and tell us what the news is."

They all walked in and sat down on the various couches and armchairs in the living room. Lisa, of course, was already sitting down, taking melon cubes and dipping them in peanut butter. She was hardly interrupted even when Hector sat next to her and took one of her hands. Everyone else helped themselves to the melon after they sat down.

"Okay, I have two things. Well, the first one we should show you. Annie, show them."

Lisa looks up at this. "Look!" Annie then lifted her left hand- to show a gold band crowned with three diamonds on her ring finger. Dannie then clutched at her other hand tighter and they both smiled as Hector and Lisa began to cheer and clap for them. Lisa seemed to even dote a little.

"Wow, Danny. I knew you could do it! I bet you are happy now that you did."

"Well, yes. Yes I am. He and Annie looked at each other for a little and did something that they would have never a few months ago. They kissed. In front of the rest of them. Though she wasn't disgusted in any way, Lisa felt her stomach tighten at this.

"So, that was the first thing, what is the second?"

"Well..." Jessica started. "Let me think of a way to put it..."

"I got it." Keith said. He whispered whatever it was into her ear. Again, Lisa's stomach tightened.

"Okay..." Jessica grinned. "Well, since you two have a little one on the way..." Her smile got even bigger. "Do you think they would like a cousin to go along?"

It took a few seconds to comprehend it, but then Hector blurted out in a surprised voice. "You're pregnant?"

Jessica even squealed a little bit at the sound of her brother saying it. The cheering came from both the Hisa and the DAnnie groups this time. "It wasn't as quick as you guys noticed though. I'm about a month and a half along currently." She realized that that was everything she wanted to say, so she turned the subject to other matters. "Well, since we're all here, anything happen lately?"

Of course, Hector had to cut in. "My team is going to Memphis in a few months. Getting up to the championships!"

"That's great! Annie, anything with you?"

"Oh, not much. Except maybe just getting a clothing designing job, no big deal." She couldn't hide her smile, however. Jessica continued to show optimism for her. "I'm not exactly sure what Danny is looking at though..."

_I never did think of what Danny would do._ Lisa thought, her stomach tightening again. _I would think something to do with reading like library-_

The thought was never finished. Oh no... it wasn't her stomach tightening... She realized that by a sudden gush of water down below. She dared a glance down, to see it running to the floor and let out a shriek.

"Lisa, what is it- Oh my God!" Hector saw it as well. "Hospital! Now!" He yelled at The others.

Keith didn't waste time. He dashed for the door and out to his car (since he was the one who's keys were closest.) The rest of them followed suit, with Hector helping Lisa to stand up and walk to the car, who at this point was clutching her self in pain. He decided this was too slow, and tried carefully carrying her down the stairs and into the Honda Civic. Keith had already turned on the ignition, and as soon as everyone was in and the doors closed, he slammed the gas pedal.

It was utmost luck with how close the hospital was. As he neared it, Keith shouted over Lisa's screams. "Danny! When I get in front of the entrance, run inside and alert the nurses!" In a few seconds, the car was stopped at the entrance and Danny bolted. "We got a woman in labor out here! Get the nurses!"

Almost instantly, they doctors and nurses were rushing out to the waiting vehicle with a wheelchair. Lisa was helped into the wheelchair and taken to the maternity ward, with Hector following right behind. They were able to get her on a gurney and hooked up to a monitor.

A doctor came in, around their mid twenties, female with brunette hair pulled back in a pony tail. "Mrs. Ruiz! How are you doing currently?"

"In pain! Otherwise alright!"

The doctor seemed to even smile a bit at this. "Don't worry, we'll give you something for that. In the meantime, try to relax."

_Easier said than done._

Another doctor came in with a shot for her pain, then she was left to wait until it was time, the whole time Hector holding her hand and trying to comfort her. It was only two hours, but it felt like an eternity. Her situation got to the point where she had to be rushed into delivery, with Hector by her side the whole time. The pain was worse than ever and was shown through her agonized screams. Hector didn't focus on anything, not even his wife's cries of pains, but holding her hand tight until it seemed like it would break and whispering words of comfort.

"Almost there! Just one more push!" The doctors finally called out. Lisa even managed to take a deep breath and used the last of her energy to finally end the hellish pain- and start a baby's cry.

"Look's like we have a boy! I believe the father would like the honors?" The doctor asked as he handed Hector the clamps. On cue, he took them and cut the umbilical cord. The little one was then taken to be cleaned up and weighed. An exhausted Lisa was lying on the bed, while Hector, who was quite drained from the excitement, sat down in a nearby chair. In a few minutes, they handed the light blue bundle to Lisa. "Seven pounds, six ounces, twenty-one inches, and no complications." The brunette doctor said cheerfully. That was when they could see their son for the first time.

"He looks a little more like you." Lisa said to Hector. Her voice was weak, but there was obvious joy in it. She was right after all. He had his father's eyes and hair, though with hints of blondish streaks. The rest of him had Lisa.

"I guess he kind of does... Should we let the others see him now?"

"Oh, yeah! We should! But... what about a name?"

They didn't have time to think of one before the doctors allowed the rest of them in. Jessica swooned the most over him.

"He looks so much like Hector, it reminds me of the old days! Before all of us had our powers, and before he had to take over the diner for a bit, I wonder how much longer Leo can take care of it..."

"Leo..." Lisa said thoughtfully. "Leo Joshua Ruiz. How does that sound?"

All of them seemed to like this, especially since the name had so much meaning. "It's perfect." Hector said with pride in his voice. He looked at his son once more. "Leo."

It was another few hours before he could be taken home. They had a welcome home party at the Ruiz's to celebrate his arrival, with more of Jessica swooning. As soon as everyone left, the two new parents laid Leo on their bed for now before putting him in the crib.

Hector was still brimming with as much pride as he did in the hospital, but he was showing it in a different way by making soft clucking noises to Leo while touching the perfect digits on his tiny hands. Reflexively, his hand closed when he put his pinky into his palm. "He's a strong one." He said softly. "I bet he's also smart, like you."

Lisa smiled again. "We did it. But, it's not all smooth sailing from here. We can handle it, right?"

Hector responded by a soft kiss, which she responded to. "I think he needs to be in his own bed now." He suggested. She nodded and picked up the newborn, carrying him to the crib. She kissed him on the forehead and gently set him down with his blanket, thinking about his future as she went to bed herself with Hector.

**Thus, this is the end of my wonderful story. This is my first full fanfic I have ever written, and it was a huge success. I would like to give my thank-yous now.**

**The Enthusiastic Electric Phantom, AlphaBetaSoup: Both of your guys' optimism motivated me throughout writing this. I can't thank you enough!**

**Logan The Awesome: You also encouraged me, but it was you who wrote the story that provided the biggest inspiration. It was awesome, and I wanted to write a sequel to do it justice. Thank you so much!**

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: Though you haven't reviewed, and probably haven't read my story until you first read this, your short story "After Happily Ever After" was also an inspiration to write. After all, it seems hard to find quality stories about the future in fanfics, and TEC especially needed it.**

**To conclude: First, I want to see the one who knows where I got the middle name "Joshua" from. Second, maybe I will write a sequel to this, but I need some more ideas. If perhaps you would like to write it, go ahead! Personally, I think Hector and Lisa also need a daughter, but I had to end this story really soon (since Lisa's toxic shock counted as the "climax" per school definitions of a story) and it was getting a little rambling. Now with all of that said, until next time my fans, good bye!**

**~Benevogirl**


End file.
